


The Fall

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Sad, The Fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone falls... but who will he fall for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

And so he fell.

No one would have believed it of one such as him. One with a cold, unflinching gaze and an emotionless mask as his expression. He was the last one they would have ever suspected of letting himself become attached to another. Of allowing himself the weakness of opening up and letting someone else in. Yet with one glance, one smile and he was finished. The first meeting was nothing like anyone expected but in a way it made what followed all the sweeter…

He was finished training for the day and headed back to his room when it happened. Turning a corner someone slammed into him and papers flew everywhere. Startled he took a quick step back about to attack when he saw the person who’d run into him. “Shit, shit, shit!” the young woman chanted already on the floor gathering the papers. “I’m already late and now I’m going around ramming into people.” She looks up and gives him a guilty smile, “I’m so sorry for running into you.”

“It’s okay,” he response feeling himself getting lost in her deep, (e/c) eyes. Slowly he lowers himself to the ground and begins to help. “Why are you rushing?” he asks before he can help himself. Something about her makes him want to know more. To understand her in a way he’s never felt before.

The woman gives him another smile, “I’ve got to meet with Fury in about…” she looks down at her watch and winces. “Oh about ten minutes ago. I’ve got to get his signature on several papers then run over to talk to Stark and maybe try to get home before midnight if I’m lucky. Sadly I’m not feeling very lucky today.”

With a nod he hands her the papers and stands offering her a hand to help her up. She accepts and soon they’re standing intimately close. “I might be able to help with that, doll.” And then he pressed a kiss to her cheek before walking away without even looking back. Needless to say it was a very interesting start to what would become a beautiful thing.

… But a beginning is just that, a beginning. It is the middle that makes up the essence of the tale and what a spectacular middle they had. He was caring and doting and everything was perfect. Sure they fought but nothing more than petty arguments. She was a SHIELD agent and he was an Avenger so everything worked wonderfully. The team loved her and adored seeing how thoughtful and kind he could be when with her. He had changed for the better and everyone knew why…

All good things come to an end. All middles lead to an end. And, oh, what an end they had. With gunshots and explosions. With fire and brimstone. With robots and aliens. Everything came crashing down around them and how hard they tried to keep each other safe. He, despite his best efforts, couldn’t stop every bullet. 

And so she fell.

But what a fall it was for her. A fall after living a life full to the brim of excitement and love. She was adored by a man she had given her heart to and was dying in protection of a world she wanted to see preserved. Nothing could have stopped her from doing what she did. If anyone asked her if she would do things differently she’d simply laugh at them. She laughed, and lived, and loved. What more could she ask for?

And so they fell.

She fell.

He fell… And miraculously, he fell for you.


End file.
